The Informatics Core develops and supports informatics applications and shared informatics resources for Cancer Center investigators. Many Cancer Center programs and cores have projects requiring complex information systems, including tissue and specimen tracking, related clinical and patient follow-up information, clinical trials data management, microarray data and metadata management and analysis. The aims of the Core are to develop, deploy, and maintain data systems and applications to directly support the translational research goals of the Center. The Core develops data systems that span a range of users, from individual investigators, to individual programs within the Cancer Center, and to the Cancer Center as a whole. It works with researchers, Cancer Center administration, and other cores to fulfill its goals. Services of the Core include: (1) design and implementation of data models, (2) design and implementation of user interfaces, (3) maintenance of databases and associated web sites, and (4) custom data services involving specific programming expertise. These capabilities are offered on a recharge basis, both for short and long-term projects. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) UCSF Comprehensive Cancer Center San Francisco, California PHS 398 (Rev. 04/06) - Page 2 Form Page 2 PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04) Page 1 1 O 1 Informatics